Don't Tell Me That
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: If you've seen "Thor", you remember when he almost dies.  But what could possibly be running through Loki's head at that moment?  "Don't be dead, brother.  Odin, don't be dead!"


**Um...I don't quite know where I got this idea. But everyone who's seen "Thor" remembers the scene where Thor almost dies, courtesy of the Destroyer being controlled by Loki. When I was watching that the second time especially, I really paid attention to Loki's reaction (because, you know, I care more about the bad guys than the good), and the look on his face/in his eyes made me wonder he might be thinking right then. I mean, come on, the poor guy barely knows who he is anymore, let alone how to react to what's looking like the death of the man he was raised to know as his brother by his hand. So this is based off of that thought. (By the way, it's from Loki's perspective. I make him seem very child-like because of the confusion that I mentioned earlier.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did.**

_Brother...why aren't you getting up?_

The Destroyer shouldn't have killed him. Thor was a god, like me. Something that weak compared to his strength...so why wouldn't he rise?

_No. Odin, no. Don't tell me I killed him. Don't tell me that._

Well, why wouldn't I have? I killed my own—no! Laufey was _not_ my father! Neither was Odin. I had no father. Only myself.

Sif was staring, her mouth slightly open. Volstagg, even though he was leaning on Hogun and Fandral, looked shocked, gaping at the Destroyer. Fandral seemed too stunned to react. Even Hogun looked surprised and worried.

And the mortals—all three seemed the same. The man had a stunned look in his eyes. The younger woman was staring. And the other woman had her hands to her mouth, shaking her head, seeming like she wanted to cry.

_Brother...Get up! Get up, now!_

I silently pleaded Thor to rise, to call on his lightning and thunder and start rampaging like he always did. Even if it was annoying and likely to cause trouble. I wanted him to get to his feet with that cocky attitude, snap back with some remark, and charge head-first into battle.

_Don't be dead, brother. Odin, don't be dead!_

He couldn't. Thor couldn't die. He just couldn't. It couldn't happen.

_D*mn it, Thor, get up!_

Slowly, I turned away, walking back to the throne. He wasn't rising. I'd killed the man I knew as my brother. I never wanted that! I wanted Fa—Odin to acknowledge me as Thor's equal! That was all! How did I kill Thor from that?

On Midgard, the Destroyer's face mask closed. It mimicked me, turning and walking away from my brother, its job completed. I had ordered it to prevent Thor's return and destroy everything it had to in order to do it. But I didn't want him to die!

_Brother, no. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. You were supposed to be forced to remain on Midgard, not killed. Why did you offer to sacrifice yourself to the Destroyer for the mortals? Why, brother?_

The woman who was on the verge of tears tried to run forward, but the man stopped her, grabbing her arms and holding her there. She continued to push forward, crying and screaming, "No!" I understood her reaction, but I didn't dare show it.

I was halfway up the steps when it happened.

Storm clouds started closing in above Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, the mortals, and Thor. It seemed fitting at first. Acknowledge the death of the god of thunder with a thunderstorm.

But something different about this made me pause. I'm not sure what. Maybe it was the hint of a funnel that seemed to appear between Thor and the Destroyer. All I know is that one moment, everything had been the same as it was a few seconds ago.

The next, Mjolnir came hurtling through the air on Midgard.

And Thor stuck out his hand and caught it.

The impact was huge. I could see the force send a minor sonic boom through the air. When the dust cleared, Thor was standing, clothed in his godly armor.

_Brother...?_

The battle-ready look in Thor's eyes was one I was used to. But there was more than that. Wisdom and a bit of sadness filled them as well. With a jolt, I realized that, like that, Thor looked like Odin. He looked like a king. Like the ruler Odin believed he could be.

_He's...alright?_

I was relieved. But I shoved that emotion away. I knew what would happen next. Thor would return and one-up me again. He was the heir to the throne of Asgard, and Fa—Odin would give him that right back. After all, Odin couldn't stand the idea of a _Frost Giant_ on the Asgardian throne.

Bitter anger rose inside me. Why? Why didn't Father tell me the truth before?

A new question made me even angrier: Had he told Thor? Had Odin told his son the truth, but not the _Frost Giant_? Because Thor was the favorite? Because Thor was born an Asgardian? Because _Thor_ deserved to know more than _me_?

I wasn't a Frost Giant. Nor an Asgardian. I wasn't any of them. I was simply, and yet complexly, Loki, the god of mischief, the trickster god, the scapegoat for everything. And most of all, I was the god of revenge.

"Kill him!" I half-hissed, half-screeched in rage.

The Destroyer's face mask opened again as fast as it could. The flame-laser started building up, but it was too late. Thor threw Mjolnir, sending the hammer through the Destroyer's head. It shut down, stumbling before falling to the ground dead, a hammer-sized hole in its head, while Mjolnir flew back to Thor's hand.

"No!" I screeched, enraged. But at the same time, a small part of my mind felt relief.

I left, carrying the scepter-spear of Odin. Thor wouldn't one-up me again. For once, _I_ would be the one to impress Father. This time was _my_ turn.

I couldn't miss this chance.

**And the rest is in the movie! Aw man, I've gotta feel bad for Loki, especially since writing this. (But you know, I did anyway, just because he's my favorite character in the whole movie.) Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
